1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus and a method of controlling image output by the reception apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a reception apparatus and a method of controlling image output by the reception apparatus, which adjust a reference time length, which is used as a reference for the length of a time period from reception of a video signal to start of image display, based on timing information, which is acquired in connection with the reception of the video signal and which concerns timing that affects the image display, and control the timing at which the image display is started based on the reference time length, in order to avoid display of a distorted image effectively without a considerable delay in the image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is becoming increasingly widespread as a communication interface for transferring, at a high speed, a digital video signal, i.e., an uncompressed (baseband) video signal (hereinafter referred to as “video data”), and a digital audio signal (hereinafter referred to as “audio data”) that accompanies the video signal from a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder, a set-top box, or other AV sources (audiovisual sources) to a television receiver, a projector, or other displays, for example (see Japanese patent Laid-open No. 2006-319503, for example).